callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Ghosts Operations
This is a list of Operations in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Since a patch, all Operations are unlocked and active at the same time. Players can still track their progress of 10 Operations in 10 slots at a time. Types of Operations (Operation tiers and # of kills required are not included) Perk Operations - Challenges related to your selected Perks: *'Amplify Master:' Get # kills while using Amplify. *'Blast Shield Master:' Survive # explosions while using Blast Shield. *'Blind Eye Master:' Destroy # enemy killstreak rewards using Blind Eye. *'Danger Close Master:' Kill # enemies with explosives while using Danger Close. *'Dead Silence Master:' Get # close range kills using Dead Silence. *'Deadeye Master:' Get # kills using Deadeye. *'Extra Attachment Master:' Get # kills while using Extra Attachment. *'Extra Lethal Master:' Get # kills with Lethals using the Extra Lethal Perk. *'Focus Master:' Get # kills while being shot at with Focus equipped. *'Fully Loaded Master:' Get # kills with the extra ammo obtained from using Fully Loaded. *'Gambler Master:' Kill # enemies while using Gambler. *'Hardline Master:' Get # killstreka rewards shile using Hardline. *'ICU Master:' Get # kills while your health is regenerating with ICU. *'Incog Master:' Get # kills while using Incog. *'Marathon Master:' Sprint # miles using Marathon. *'Off The Grid Master:' Get # kills while an enemy SAT COM is up and using Off The Grid. *'On The Go Master:' Kill # enemies within a few seconds of reloading with On The Go. *'Overkill:' Get # kills with your second primary weapon while using Overkill. *'Ping Master:' Kill # enemies withing 5 seconds of them being identified with the Ping Perk. *'Quickdraw Master:' Get # kills within a few seconds of aiming down your sights while using Quickdraw. *'Recon Master:' Paint # enemies using Recon. *'Reflex Master:' Get # kills within a few seconds of switching weapons while using Reflex. *'Resilience Master:' Fall # times without taking damage while using Resilience. *'Scavenger Master:' Resupply # times while using scavenger. *'SitRep Master:' Destroy # enemy devices while using SitRep. *'Sleight Of Hand Master:' Kill # enemies within a few seconds of reloading with Sleight of Hand. *'Speed Kills:' Kill # enemies using Agility. *'Stalker Master:' Get # kills while aiming down sights and using Stalker. *'Steady Aim Master:' Get # hipfire kills using Steady Aim. *'Strong-Arm Master:' Get # kills with thrown equipment while using Strong-Arm. *'Tac Resist Master:' Kill # enemies shortly after being flashed or stunned while using Tac Resist. *'Takedown Master:' Get # kills while using Takedown. *'Wiretap Master:' Get # kills while hijacking an enemy SAT COM using Wiretap. First Class Operations - Challenges that will test your skills: *'...The Harder They Fall:' Kill the top player 5 times in a row. *'ATM:' Get a Payback with a Throwing Knife. *'Airborne:' Get a 2 kill streak with bullets while in mid-air. *'Always Deadly:' Get a kill with your primary and secondary in one life, # times. *'Avenger:' Avenge a teammates # times. *'Backstabber:' Stab an enemy in the back with your knife. *'Bang For Your Buck:' Get Payback # times with Frag Grenades. *'Base Jump:' Fall 15 feet or more and survive. *'Best in Show:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Guard Dog. *'Best Mates:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Support Squadmate. *'Blood Money:' Get Payback # times with headshots. *'Born Ready:' Get First Blood # times. *'Break the Bank:' Get Payback with an I.E.D. *'Bullseye:' Kill 4 or more enemies with one Trinity Rocket. *'Car Bomb:' Kill # enemies by destroying cars. (*Red barrel kills also count.) *'Clear Skies:' Destroy enemy air support # times. *'Collateral Damage:' Kill 2 or more enemies with a single sniper rifle bullet. *'Crab Meat:' Kill 10 enemies with a single killstreak reward. *'Cruelty:' Kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, then kill him with his own weapon. *'Dominos:' Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives. *'Enemy Of The State:' Kill 3 enemies as the only surviving member of your team. *'Extreme Cruelty:' Kill every member of the enemy team (at least 4 enemies) without dying. *'Far Superior:' Call in 2 Battle Hinds in a single match. *'Fast Swap:' Hurt an enemy with a primary weapon, then finish them off with a pistol. *'Fearless:' Kill 10 enemies in a single match without dying. *'Flyswatter:' Shoot down an enemy helicopter. *'Group Hug:' Kill more than 1 enemy when a Semtex is stuck to one of them. *'Gryphon attack:' Get the game winnin Killcam with a Gryphon Missile. *'Hard Landing:' Kill an enemy that is in mid-air. *'Hoop-La:' Kill an enemy Guard Dog while it is jumping. *'Hot Shot:' Get the game winning Killcam as the Helo Pilot. *'I'm Rich:' Get Payback # times with C4. *'Intelligence:' Successfully complete # Field Orders. *'It's Personal:' Hurt an enemy then finish them with a Throwing Knife. *'Loki Killer:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Loki Satellite. *'Misery Loves Company:' Kill yourself and 1 enemy by cooking a grenade without throwing it. *'Money Shot!:' Get a Payback in the game winning Killcam. *'NBK:' Get # longshots in 1 life. *'Never Forget:' Get injured by an enemy but survive and backstab them. *'No Escape:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Trinity Rocket. *'No Place To Hide:' Kill six different enemies in one life as the Maniac. *'No Secrets:' Call in 3 SAT COMs in one game. (Assault SAT COM only). *'OG:' Get a Game Winning Killcam witha Battle Hind. *'Omnicide:' Kill 4 or more enemies within 10 seconds. *'Ouch:' Kill an enemy with Direct Impact from an under barrel grenade launcher (No Detonation). *'Overdraft:' Get a Payback that sticks to the victim. *'Point Guard:' Get # assists. *'Rival:' Kill the same enemy 5 times in a single match. *'Slasher:' Get a 3 melee kill streak without dying. *'Smooth Moves:' Kill an enemy with your knife while sliding. *'Star Player:' Play an entire match of any game type with a 5:1 kill/death ratio. *'Star Struck:' Be the victim in the game winning Killcam # times. *'Tango Down:' Kill 4 or more different members of the enemy team. *'Thanks Buddy!:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Vulture. *'The Bigger They Are...:' Kill the top player 3 times in a row. *'The Brink:' Get a 3 or more kill streak while near death (Screen flashing red). *'The Edge:' Get the match winning kill # times. *'The Long Kiss Goodnight:' Get the game winning kill as the Helo Scout. *'The Survivor:' Get a knife kill when all of your ammo is empty. *'This Is A Knife:' Kill an enemy Maniac with a knife. *'Throw Away:' Kill # enemies with thrown back explosives. *'Time Is Money:' Get Payback # times with Semtex. *'Twice As Deadly:' Have both a Guard Dog and a Vulture active at the same time. *'Untouchable:' Get the game winning Killcam with a Maniac. *'Wargasm:' Get all 3 of your killstreak rewards within 20 seconds. Game Mode Operations - Challenges related to the game modes you prefer: *'Alive And Kickin':' Be a Survivor for # matches of Infected. *'Blitz Score:' Score # points in Blitz. *'Blitz Victor:' Win # games of Blitz. *'Bomb Defender:' Kill # enemies while they are defusing a bomb. *'Bomb Down:' Kill a bomb carrier. *'Bomb Prevention:' Kill # enemies while they're planting a bomb. *'Bromance:' Win # Clan Matches. (*Clan v Clan) *'Clocking Out Early:' Force Halftime by scoring 8 times in the 1st round of Blitz. *'Crank Victor:' Win # games of Cranked. *'Cranky:' Kill # Cranked enemies. *'Defuser:' Defuse # bombs. *'Denied:' Successfully defend the goal in Blitz # times. *'Domination Capture:' Capture # Domination Points. *'Domination Point Guard:' Hold all Domination points in a single match (concurrently). *'Domination Protector:' Kill # enemies trying to take your Domination Point. *'Domination Victor:' Win # games of Domination. *'Free For All Victor:' Place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd... at least # times in Free For All matches. *'Hardcore Team Player:' Win # Hardcore Team Deathmatch games. *'Hardcore To The Extreme:' Win # Hardcore games. *'Help Me:' Rescue 4 teammates in a single round of Search and Rescue. *'Hide And Seek:' Eliminate # enemies in Search and Rescue. *'Hunted Victor:' Win # games of Hunted. *'Infected Victor:' Win # games of Infected. *'Kill Confirmed Collector:' Collect # enemy dog tags in Kill Confirmed. *'Kill Confirmed Denier:' Deny # kills in Kill Confirmed. *'Kill Confirmed Victor:' Win # games of Kill Confirmed. *'Last Man Standing:' Be the last man standing in Search and Rescue. *'Lock Down:' Shut out the enemy team in Blitz. (Hit the score limit with 0 enemy scores). *'MVP Team Deathmatch:' Get the overall high score in a Team Deathmatch game. *'MVP Team Hardcore:' Win a hardcore Team Deathmatch game and have the highest score. *'Rescuer:' Recover # ally dog tags in Search and Rescue. *'Sa-afe:' Slide into the goal in Blitz. *'Saboteur:' Plant # bombs. *'Search And Rescue Victor:' Win # games of Search and Rescue. *'Snooze Button:' Kill an enemy in Cranked just before you explode. *'Tactician:' Win # Team Tactical Matches. *'Team Deathmatch Skills:' Place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd... at least # times in Team Deathmatch. *'Team Player:' Win # Team Deathmatch matches. *'Telefragged:' Stick an enemy with a Semtex grenade before they score in Blitz.. Attachment Operations - Challenges related to your selected attachments: *'20:20:' Fire an entire Marksman Rifle clip into your enemies without missing a bullet. *'ACOG Master:' Get # kills with the ACOG Sight. *'Akimbo Master:' Get # kills with Akimbo weapons. *'All Pro:' Headshot 2+ enemies with 1 bullet. *'Armor Piercing Master:' Get # kills with Armor Piercing Ammo. (*CBJ-MS kills count) *'Balls Of Steel:' Get # kills with just a Combat Knife Equipped. *'Burst Fire Master:' Get # kills with the Burst Fire attachment. (*MSBS kills count) *'Chrome Barrel Master:' Get # kills with the Chrome Barrel attachment. *'Clueless:' Kill 200 enemies with Akimbo + ACOG .44 Magnums. *'Dictator:' Fire an entire LMG clip into your enemies without missing a bullet. *'Extended Mags Master:' Get # kills with Extended Mags. *'Flash Suppressor Master:' Get # kills with the Flash Suppressor attachment. *'Full Auto Master:' Get # kills with the Full Auto attachment. (*MSBS only) *'Grenade Launcher Master:' Get # kills with an Under Barrle Grenade Launcher. *'Grip Master:' Get # kills with the Grip attachment. *'Holographic Sight Master:' Get # kills with the Holographic Sight attachment. *'MR Iron Sight Master:' Get # kills with the Marksman Rifle Iron Sight. *'Mach 5:' Fire an entire SMG clip into your enemies without missing a bullet. *'Meticulous:' Kill 4 or more enemies with a single clip # times. *'Muzzle Brake Master:' Get # kills with the Muzzle Brake attachment. *'Perfectionist:' Fire an entire Sniper clip into your enemies without missing a bullet. *'Pure and Simple:' Get # kills with your primary or secondary weapon without any attachments equipped. *'R. Shield Radar Master:' Get # kills with the Riot Shield Radar equipped. *'R. Shield Scrambler Master:' Get # kills with the Riot Shield Scrambler equipped. *'R. Shield T. Frame Master:' Get # kills with the Riot Shield Titanium Frame equipped. *'Rapid Fire Master:' Get # kills with the Rapid Fire attachment. *'Red Dot Sight Master:' Get # kills with the Red Dot Sight. *'Silencer Master:' Get # kills with the Silencer Attachment. (*Honey Badger, K7, and VKS kills count) *'Single Shot Master:' Get # kills with the Semi-automatic attachment. (*Assault Rifles only) *'Slug Master:' Get # kills with Slug Rounds. *'Tactical Knife Master:' Get # kills with the Tactical Knife. *'The Surgical:' Fire an entire AR clip into your enemies without missing a bullet. *'Thermal Sight Master:' Get # kills with the Thermal Sight. *'Tracker Master:' Get # kills with the Tracker attachment. *'U. Barrel Shotgun Master:' Get # kills with the Under Barrel Shotgun. *'VMR Sight Master:' Get # kills with the VMR Sight. *'Variable Zoom Master:' Get # kills with the Variable Zoom Sight. *'Wise Guy:' Get # kills from picked up enemy weapons. *'Yee Haw!:' Fire a full chamber of Shotgun shells into your enemies wihtout missing. Gear Operations - Challenges related to your selected gear and killstreaks: *'A Little Concussed:' Stun # enemies with Concussion Grenades. *'Aerial Assault Vet:' Kill # enemies by calling in Battle Hinds. *'Air Superiority:' Destroy # aircraft with Air Superiority Strikes. *'All Jammed Up:' Call in # Ground Jammers. *'Armored Fists:' Kill 2 or more enemies with a single Panzerfaust shot... # times. *'Assisted Firepower:' Get # assists as a Juggernaut Recon. *'Canister Killer:' Get # kills with Canister Bombs. *'Carnie:' Kill # players with a Throwing Knife. *'Cluster Funk:' Get # kills with a Trinity Rocket. *'Counter C4:' Kill # enemies by shooting C4. *'Down Boy:' Get # kills with Guard Dogs. *'Eagle Eye:' Call in # Oracles. *'Enemy Down:' Shoot down an enemy Battle Hind as a Helo Pilot. *'Eyes Wide Open:' Call in # Night Owls. *'Frag-Tastic:' Kill # enemies with grenades. (*Frag Grenades) *'Gryphon Down:' Destroy # Gryphons. *'Gun In A Box:' Get the special weapon from the Ammo Crate 3 times. *'Helo Pilot:' Get # kills as the Helo Pilot. *'Here Boy:' Call in # Guard Dogs. *'Hijacker:' Steal # Care Packages. *'Incoming:' Get # kills with Gryphon Missiles. *'Indecent Exposure:' Flash # enemies with 9-Bang Grenades. *'Juggernaut Recon:' Suit up as a Juggernaut Recon # times. *'Knife Veteran:' Kill # enemies with the knife melee attack. *'Long Distance Relationship:' Call in # Helo Scouts. *'Long Distance Shooter:' Get # kills with a Helo Scout. *'Look! No Hands!:' Get # kills with a Sentry Gun. *'Maniacal Attack:' Call in # Maniacs. *'Master Chef:' Kill # enemies with cooked grenades. (*Frag Grenades) *'Motion Detected:' Tag # enemies with the Motion Sensor. *'Multi C4:' Kill 2 or more enemies with C4... # times. *'Multi Frag:' Kill 2 or more enemies with a frag... # times. *'No Boom For You:' Stop # enemy projectiles with the Trophy System. *'Not So Best Friend:' Kill # enemy Guard Dogs. *'Odin Officer:' Call in # Odins. *'Ol' Painless:' Get # kills with the Assault Juggernaut. *'On The Pulse:' EMP # enemies with a fully cooked 9-Bang grenade. *'Outsmarted:' Get # kills with the I.M.S. *'Overlord:' Get # kills with Loki Satellites. *'Plastered:' Stick # players with a Semtex Grenade. *'Plastic Surgery:' Kill # enemies by using C4. *'Sharing = Caring:' Call in # Ammo Crates for your team. *'Shooting Star:' Destroy 1 enemy aircraft using the Loky Satellite. *'Sidekick Support:' Call in # Support Squadmates. *'Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em:' Kill # enemies inside your smoke screen. *'Space Assault:' Call in # Assault SAT COMs. *'Specialist:' Earn your Bonus Perks # times with the Specialist Strike Package selected. *'Strong Signal:' Call in # Support SAT COMs. *'Thermobaric Grenade Master:' Kill # enemies weakened by Thermobaric Grenades with explosives. *'Tick ... Boom': Kill # enemies with an I.E.D. *'Two Missiles, One Target:' Shoot down 25 enemy aircraft with a MAAWS Launcher. *'Vulture:' Get # kills with the Vulture. *'Vulture Killer:' Destroy # Vultures. *'Well Protected:' Call in # Ballistic Vests. *'You Can't See Me?:' Kill # enemies while an enemy Oracle is up. Weapon Operations - Challenges related to your selected weapon: *'Assault Rifles:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'Lean Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon while leaning. **'Long Shot:' Get # long shot kills with this weapon. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'Nick of Time:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after reloading. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Slide Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after sliding. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Sub Machine Guns:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'From the Hip:' Get # hip fire kills with this weapon. **'Lean Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon while leaning. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'Nick of Time:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after reloading. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Slide Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after sliding. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Light Machine Guns:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'From the Hip:' Get # hip fire kills with this weapon. **'Lean Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon while leaning. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'Penetrator:' Get # kills with this weapon by shooting through objects. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Slide Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after sliding. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Marksman Rifles:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'Head Shot:' Get # head shot kills with this weapon/ **'Lean Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon while leaning. **'Long Shot:' Get # long shot kills with this weapon. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'Nick of Time:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after reloading. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Sniper Rifles:' **'Lean Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon while leaning. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'Nick of Time:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after reloading. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'One Shot Kill:' Get # one shot kills with this weapon. **'Penetrator:' Get # kills with this weapon by shooting through objects. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Prone:' Get # kills with this weapon while prone. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Shotguns:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'From the Hip:' Get # hip fire kills with this weapon. **'Head Shot:' Get # head shot kills with this weapon. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'My Hero:' Get # rescue kills with this weapon. **'Nick of Time:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after reloading. **'No Attachments:' Get # kills with no attachments on this weapon. **'Point Blank:' Get # point blank kills with this weapon. **'Slide Kill:' Get # kills with this weapon shortly after sliding. **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. *'Riot Shield:' **'Assist:' Get # assists with this weapon. **'Back Smasher:' Crush an enemy from behind. **'C4:' Get # kills with C4 and a Riot Shield. **'Marksman:' Get # kills with this weapon. **'Pistol:' Get # kills with a pistol after swapping from your Riot Shield. **'Purist:' Get # kills with this weapon and no perks equipped. **'Sponge:' Absorb # damage with your Riot Shield. (*Suppor Squadmate absorbed damage also counts) **'Streaking:' Get 3 kills in one life # times with this weapon. **'Take a Knee:' Get # kills with this weapon while crouched. **'Throwing Knife:' Get # kills with Throwing Knives and a Riot Shield. **'Unbreakable:' Deflect # explosions with your Riot Shield. **'Weapon Master:' Unlock all weapon challenge camos for this weapon. Trivia *The challenge for getting # of kills with picked up weapons can also be completed by getting kills in Gun Game. *The name of the operation "Bigfoot Sighting" as well as the patch it gives saying "Messin' with Sasquatch", and the fact that the player must stab a player that has a ghillie suit on are references to an incident in August 2012 where a man dressed himself in a ghillie suit to make a Sasquatch hoax.http://www.cnn.com/2012/08/28/us/montana-big-foot-accident/ **The slogan of the patch is also a reference to the Jack Link's Beef Jerky commercials of the same name.http://jacklinks.com/pages/sasquatch *The operation "No Place To Hide" is most likely a reference to multiple horror films, such as Friday the 13th ''or ''Halloween, as the killers are often seen killing several people without dying. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer